Link into Domino City
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: After learning that Yusei Fudo has gone missing, Yusaku and Kolter head over to New Domino City to search for him, only to find that Emma and Skye are there for the same reason. Rated T for slight foul language. Yusaku/Skye heavily implied. Slightly OOC Yusaku.
1. The Missing Signer

**I was talking with Naito Writer about a potential plot for a crossover between** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS**_ **and** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_ **that has Yusei making his grand return while keeping Yusaku as the main protagonist, but then we decided that that wasn't going to happen in the canon. Naturally, we decided on making a fic about it. From** _ **VRAINS**_ **, we have Akira (on the phone, of course), Emma, Skye (Aoi), Kolter (Shoichi Kusanagi), and, of course, Yusaku. You'll see who I have from** _ **5D's**_ **in a moment.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **and all of its related media belongs to Konami. I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **The Missing Signer**

Den City was a technological paradise with SOL Technologies as its leading developer. Essentially the answer to the Leo Corporation in Paradise City and KaibaCorp in New Domino City, they created a virtual Dueling world that no other company could've dreamed of: Link VRAINS. The cyberspace world was a paradise for Duelists who want to challenge one another, with some even using avatars, such as its main celebrity Blue Angel, and its resident hero Playmaker. Naturally, no one knew who they were. Blue Angel didn't even know who Playmaker was in the real world, but he knew who she was.

In a plaza in Den City stood a hot dog stand, the Café Nom. Since it was night time, the owner closed shop for the night. He was sitting at the computer looking over a baffling note that came across it. Normally, no one would pay any mind to it, but he read it and started freaking out. The owner was a young man with purple hair that came to his neck as well as a goatee. Naturally, he was concerned, mainly because of the note. He heard the door open and saw a young friend of his with blue and pink hair, green eyes, and a boys' uniform for the local school he was going to.

The young man breathed a sigh of relief before an angered expression came across his face. "That was real funny, Yusaku," he said. The teenager noted the sarcasm laced in his voice.

"What did I do?" Yusaku asked.

"You posted a note in a type of code that only a computer expert like us and SOL Tech can decipher, that's what you did." The younger of the two looked at the note. Translated, it read:

' _If anyone reads this, I'm afraid I've been captured, and I don't know where I'm at. Ask my friends in New Domino City if they've seen or heard any hints on where I'm at._

 _Y. F.'_

"Kolter," said Yusaku. "This note isn't from me."

"Yeah, and my name's the Sledgehammer."

"No, look. Whoever this 'Y. F.' is, they live in New Domino City. I don't know anyone there personally."

" _Of course not,"_ said an AI that was coming from Yusaku's Duel Disk. _"You're ignorant to anyone except for Blue Angel lately."_

"Please be quiet, Ai."

"Must be something very alluring about her," Kolter teased. "Or is it Skye herself?"

"Shut up, will you? Anyway, I think if we hack into New Domino City's Police databanks, we can find this other 'Y. F.' I have a feeling I should know who he is." With that, Yusaku set his Duel Disk on the keyboard and went right to work, Ai popping up in a miniature humanoid form. It was tough for them, but they managed to get through after a bit. The trio were looking through a series of profiles under the letter 'F'. They managed to come across the only one with those initials. He was a young man with blue eyes, black hair with gold highlights, a slight tan, a jagged mark on his face, a black sleeveless shirt with a red mark on it, blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, brown gloves, black jeans, and brown boots. "No wonder he was able to code that message," Yusaku said. "It's Yusei Fudo. He's a scientist. He doesn't really look the part, though."

"He's not just a scientist, bud. He's also a skilled hacker like you and me, a very skilled mechanic, and a Turbo Duelist."

" _Uh, what's a Turbo Duelist, Kolter?"_ Ai asked. It was obvious that Yusaku was wondering the same thing.

"A Turbo Duelist is one that Duels on a type of motorcycle called a 'Duel Runner'. Turbo Duels are the most common type in New Domino City, but the Master Duel is still there. When a Turbo Duel starts, the Runner is put on autopilot, so the rider can concentrate on the competition. They Duel on the Field Spell 'Speed World 2'. Once that's activated, regular spells have to sit in the caboose. If one gets played, the one playing it takes 2000 points of damage. Instead, 'Speed Spells' are used in their place, but they require something called Speed Counters. The more of those you have, the more 'Speed Spells' you can play. As the icing on the cake, with 'Speed World 2', if one has four or more Speed Counters, they can deal out 800 points of damage for each 'Speed Spell' in their hand. Seven lets them draw another card. Ten lets them destroy one on the field. Other than the 'Speed Spell' thing, the Duel is played like a Master Duel, so there's a second Main Phase, unlike in Speed Duels."

"I hope I can learn how to ride a motorcycle, then," Yusaku said, making his intentions clear.

" _And maybe you can get Skye as a passenger,"_ said Ai, prompting Yusaku to put him in mute.

"So, you're thinking of going to Domino City?" Kolter asked.

"Yes, and for three reasons: 1) I feel that Yusei would make a great ally. According to his profile, he's the champion of the Fortune Cup, as well as the one who dethroned Jack Atlas; 2) If Yusei really is in trouble, then he needs our help. New Domino City can't function without him; and 3) Turbo Duels sound like they could be a lot of fun."

"You? Going for fun? What brought all this?"

"Let's just say that after beating Varis, I've learned to lighten up quite a bit."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the SOL Technologies building, another young man spotted the note. He wore a blue business suit, had blue and teal hair, and pink eyes. He also had a serious look on his face, obviously concerned about 'Y. F.' His boss told him not to worry about it, but he knew that Yusaku had those initials, which is what he was worried about. He got on the phone to make a call. The one who answered it was a girl with short brown hair, slim physique, a white T-shirt with blue sleeves, a pair of short shorts, and a pair of slippers. _"Hi, Akira,"_ she greeted. _"What's up? You don't usually call from work unless you're leaving for home."_

"Good to see you're alright," said Akira. "I called to ask you something. Have you seen Yusaku Fujiki in school today?"

" _Yeah, I did. In fact, he actually asked if I wanted to hang out with him this weekend and I said yes."_

"Well, that's good to know. You both could use each other from what I've seen of him. The reason I asked was because I was worried, Skye. I got a note from a 'Y. F.' that was dated three days ago. It said that he was missing and didn't know where he was at. Until now, you haven't told me how you and Yusaku were getting along."

" _Well, don't worry, Akira. We're getting along fine. Aside from Emma, he's my best friend."_

"That's good to know. Before I hang up, though, where exactly did Yusaku say he'd take you?"

" _He said we could go to that spot overlooking the Stardust Road, providing it's not raining of course. If it is, we might wind up at the skating rink."_

"Okay then, have fun," Akira said, hanging up. _'At least I can count on Yusaku and Playmaker both to keep my sister safe.'_ He then made another call, getting an answer from an attractive young woman with pink and lavender hair, pink eyes, a black and violet motorcycle outfit, and a black choker. "Emma, I got a really disturbing note earlier."

" _It's the 'Y. F.' note, isn't it?"_ she asked, getting a nod from Akira. _"I got it too. I kept my eye on Skye for a while and every day, Yusaku was with her. I checked Domino City's databanks and found out about Yusei Fudo. If that name doesn't ring a bell, he's a researcher at the RRD in KaibaCorp. Yusei's also the leader of Team 5D's, the champions of the first ever World Racing Grand Prix."_

"Then he's a Turbo Duelist?"

" _Way to come to that conclusion. Yusei's champion material, so he'd be an excellent opponent against the LIGHT and WIND Ignis, as well as one of our allies. In fact, I was actually considering taking Skye on a little field trip to Domino City."_

"Well, I'm afraid it may have to wait, Emma. She and Yusaku are going to hang out with one another this weekend. If Playmaker shows up in Link VRAINS, I'm afraid that he won't see her."

" _I know Yusaku. I bought a couple of sandwiches from his buddy Kolter at that food truck that's always in the plaza."_

"Skye told me that the Café Nom was pretty good. Then again, it was Yusaku at the grill filling in for his friend."

" _Akira, if those two keep hanging out with each other, we might have to find Skye a dress and a chapel."_

"Let's just focus here. If you were planning to take Skye to Domino City to look for Yusei, then you might have to force the two to cut off their day together. You'll want to keep an eye on her, though, and keep her out of the Satellite sector. Yusei may have grown up there, but like Playmaker, he's had a rough life."

" _Got it. I'll make sure to keep Skye safe."_ With that, the two of them hung up. However, Akira noticed a mischievous on her face when discussing taking Skye to Domino City, which he didn't like.

* * *

At Yusaku's house, which was just a plain living space on the inside, Yusaku had on a plain blue T-shirt and blue jeans, in addition to his sneakers. Since he got his homework done in the Study Hall at school, he was ready for his day with Skye. Unfortunately, Ai wouldn't stop making fun of him. Luckily, Yusaku kept his Duel Disk at Kolter's food truck. He got a message on his phone, so he checked it. It soured his good mood because it was a message from Skye telling him that something came up, so they'd have to cancel their 'hang out' day. He texted back that he understood before leaving for the food truck.

When he got there, he saw that Kolter was serving a customer that had white hair with purple highlights, blue eyes, a grey suit jacket over a pink shirt, black pants, and white shoes. Yusaku kept his distance, knowing who it was and not wanting to deal with him. When he went away, Yusaku went into the truck and sat down, Kolter finally taking notice of him. "Hey, pal," said the older of the two. "Varis stopped by. He wanted to give this to you." Yusaku saw that it was a card of sorts, so he grabbed it and saw that it was a Spell Card he's never seen before. "He's been a little chummy lately. My guess is that he wants to help prepare for the trip to Domino."

"How did he even come to know about it in the first place?" Yusaku asked. "The only way he could possibly know is if Specter overheard us and last I checked, the walls were soundproof."

"Keep in mind, Yusaku, that the Knights of Hanoi are expert hackers as well. If Varis was able to decipher that note that Yusei sent, then he must know what we're up to. My guess: Since Yusei's a champion, he wants him rescued as well before Lightning gets to him."

"So, there's a good chance I could run into Bohman if we go to Link VRAINS?"

"It's likely but remember that KaibaCorp focuses on Ener-D and Duel Disks, not Link VRAINS. Still, it's worth a shot."

"Then we better get going."

" _Why the rush?"_ said Ai, who was finally speaking up. _"I thought you had a date either today or tomorrow."_

"It wasn't a date, Ai. Besides, something came up, so she called it off." Ai didn't believe him but decided not to argue about it. Kolter got everything packed up and started the truck. The next stop for the three of them was New Domino City.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye was in a bit of a sour mood as well. Emma kept dragging her to her motorcycle, which was one thing, but she revealed that she cancelled Skye and Yusaku's 'hang-out' day together, which is what ticked her off. "Emma!" she exclaimed. "Will you let go? What do I care about going to Domino City? Besides, Akira won't be happy if he found out I was gone and not with Yusaku!"

"On the contrary, kiddo," Emma said with a smile on her face. "Akira's the one who agreed to it in the first place. You'll be fine. Your date with Yusaku can wait."

"Emma, what's really going on?"

"I'll tell you once we get on the road and out of the city." Though angered, Skye felt like she had no choice in the matter. Emma put the suitcases in the trunk of her motorcycle and gave her a helmet. After a while, they got out of the city, not even knowing that the Café Nom was headed there as well.

"Okay, Emma! Start talking!"

"It turns out that the 'Y. F.' that sent the note was a researcher named Yusei Fudo! He's the lead scientist at KaibaCorp's RRD, which focuses on the Ener-D research that powers it! He's also the champion of the Fortune Cup as well as the leader of Team 5D's, the champions of the WRGP! He's been missing for the past three days, so Akira sent us to look for him!"

"You mean to tell me that the DCPD couldn't find him?"

"No, and neither could Sector Security! That's why it's up to us! Besides, we could use a break from Link VRAINS and Den City! No handing out autographs, no Dueling for your fans, no Playmaker, and no Duel Club!"

"But that also means no Yusaku! Emma, I was really looking forward to this weekend because of him!"

"Sorry, Skye! You can voice your complaints to Akira later!" With that, the two of them continued their path, not knowing that Skye would be reuniting with Yusaku soon.

* * *

It was nightfall before the two groups managed to get to Domino. While the girls were in a hotel, the guys were at an old apartment in the alleyways. Kolter parked the food truck in the garage before they got out. While he got the suitcases out, Yusaku had a look around the place, finding that it was a little worse than Yusaku's house as far as the condition was concerned. "Sorry this place isn't exactly what you're used to, pal," Kolter said. "A contact of mine let us borrow the place, including the computers. He's set up shop at an orphanage in the Satellite right now."

"The Satellite sector was the old Domino City, right?" Yusaku asked. "Wasn't that where Seto Kaiba had established the first KaibaCorp building?"

"It was. It also served as the setting for the Battle City Tournament. Anyway, when the sun comes up, I'll start serving hot dogs at the Fountain Plaza. Maybe you can ask around there if anyone's seen Yusei."

"Of course. Maybe I can also ask this friend of yours as well. What's this guy's name anyway?"

"His name's Blister. In addition to me and Yusei, he's also friends with an ex-Pro Duelist named Bolt Tanner. You can probably ask him as well."

"So, Blister and Bolt Tanner, huh? Got it." Yusaku and Kolter both decided to hit the hay. Kolter had the bed while Yusaku had the couch. He checked his phone and got a voicemail from Skye.

" _Hey, Yusaku,"_ she said. _"I'm really sorry about cancelling on you. I hope I can make it up to you next time. I'll spend a whole month with you if you want. I really didn't want this to happen. Anyway, if you want to talk, you got my number. I'll see you at school. Later."_

After listening to the message, Yusaku went to sleep, thankful that Ai was still dozing off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Skye and Emma had decided on separate rooms to make up for the older of the two ruining the younger's weekend. They were across the hall from one another, so Skye would get some degree of privacy. She knew that Emma would know when she was heading out, though, so she didn't even bother sneaking around. Skye looked at her phone, heartbroken that she had to leave Yusaku a voicemail. She thought that he felt rejected when their weekend was called off, but she didn't know that Yusaku was asleep when she left it. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed, looking at a photo she took on her phone of her most serious friend one more time before dozing off. "Goodnight, Yusaku," she said to the picture.

* * *

The next morning saw the sunlight hitting Skye and waking her up. She got up, took a shower, and went to the lobby to get some breakfast. There, she saw a young woman with black hair down to her back. She had on a striped sweater with two different shades of blue, an orange vest, blue jeans, and sneakers. She also had on a pair of trifocal glasses. She thought nothing of it until she overheard the woman's conversation with herself. "…So, Angela can give a Pro Duel report, but can't notice that we haven't heard word one from Yusei?" she said, surprising Skye. "Why am I not surprised."

"Excuse me," Skye said, getting the woman's attention.

"Oh. Can I help you?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your monologue there. Are you looking for Yusei as well?"

"Yes, I am. You see, I'm a friend of Team 5D's overall, as well as Jack Atlas' number one fan, even after Yusei beat him at the Fortune Cup. Unfortunately, Yusei's been missing for the past four days now and no one else on Team 5D's knows it."

"Trust me, I'm aware. Can we talk in my hotel room?"

"Oh, sure. Okay." After that, the two of them got to Skye's room. She sat the reporter down in a chair while she sat on the couch. "So why did you want to bring me here?"

"My friend across the hall had picked up a coded message that Yusei sent four days ago. She's an expert hacker, so she was able to decipher it, much like how the company my brother works for has. I learned from her that Yusei was missing. The poor guy doesn't even know where he's at right now."

"And you wanted me to come here so no one would freak out, right? Yusei's the most important man in New Domino City. If anyone found out he was missing…"

"Exactly, which is why we need to work together to find him," Skye finished.

"Well, thanks for the lead," said the woman. "Before I forget, my name's Carly Carmine."

"Skye Zaizen. My friend across the hall is Emma Bessho."

"Nice to meet you. If I come across anything else, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Miss Carmine."

"Please, call me Carly." With that, the two shook hands and Carly left to find more clues.

"Get any leads?" Emma asked, coming out of her door to greet Skye.

"Well, I figured out that Yusei's extremely important," said Skye. "I met Jack Atlas' self-proclaimed number one fan Carly Carmine and let her know about the note Yusei sent. She's a reporter, so she'd be a lot of help."

"Well, that's good. We better see what else we can find."

"Roger that."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Clock Tower Plaza, while Kolter was serving hot dogs, Yusaku was looking around for anyone who might know Yusei. He observed around and saw only loving couples. He didn't know why, but it made him upset. The teenager didn't have time to think about it, though, since he spotted a waitress at a place called the Café la Geen. She was a light brunette like Skye, only with slightly longer hair and a French Maid outfit. He knew it wasn't his friend and classmate, though, so he shook his head and approached her.

He sat down, getting her to notice him. "Hi there," she greeted in a friendly manner. "Would you like a Blue-Eyes Coffee? It's the favored drink of the legendary Jack Atlas."

"Actually, I'm here for…" Yusaku began before being interrupted by the waitress.

"Oh, you want to see the picture I have? It's signed by him too."

"No thank you. I'm here for some info."

"Info? I had a feeling you weren't from here. Tell you what: I'll get you a Blue-Eyes Coffee on the house. Just hold on." With that, she went inside and came back out with a coffee pot and a cup. "So, this info you're looking for? If it's the nearest Jack Atlas Fan Club building, you're at it."

"You're starting to amuse me, but no, I'm afraid I'm not looking for anything related to Jack Atlas. I was wondering if you can tell me about anyone who knows Yusei Fudo."

"Yusei, huh? Are you an acquaintance of his?" she asked.

"Very indirectly, yes," Yusaku answered. "Do you know where I can find anyone who knows him?"

"Let me think on this one…" As the waitress thought, Yusaku observed her. "Well, there's his former landlady who's in this plaza. She owned the garage that he, Jack, and their friend Crow Hogan were staying in. Then there's the staff and students at Duel Academy; that blogger Carly Carmine, who lives in the apartments; Akiza Izinski's parents; and Sector Security, mainly Mina Simington and Officer Trudge."

"Thank you." Yusaku finished his cup of coffee and got up. "That was a good cup of coffee, Miss."

"Thank you. My name's Stephanie."

"Mine's Yusaku." They shook hands and Yusaku left to look for the people Stephanie had mentioned. Figuring that Yusei was extremely close to Akiza, he ruled out asking her parents. He also ruled out telling Yusei's old landlady, not wanting her to suffer from the news. Since he didn't know where Duel Academy was, that just left two options: Sector Security and the Satellite. Because Kolter mentioned Blister the previous night, he decided to look for him. He took a bus to get to the orphanage.

* * *

After a while, Yusaku got off the bus, happy that he muted Ai along the way since he'd be really irritating. After a bit of walking, the two of them were surrounded by a bunch of thugs with marks on their faces. This was what Akira was worried about in terms of Skye's safety, which was why the older Zaizen told Emma not to bring his younger sister there. As they surrounded Yusaku, he got a scowl on his face. "Woah, boys," one of the thugs said. "It looks like we got a tough guy here."

"What do you suppose he's doing here?" said another. "Looking for a lost puppy."

"Right now, I'm thinking on how to take you guys down," Yusaku said, smarting off on the thugs. That got them started, so they tried to jump him, only to collide with one another as he jumped out of the way. He ran off as they gave chase. Yusaku looked and found a garbage can. He tossed the lid to knock out some of the thugs and kicked the can to knock out the rest. He kept running until he lost them. The Den City Duelist then saw that he reached a retirement home. He saw his destination right next to it. "Well…" he said, catching his breath. "This is the place."

He leaned against the doorframe and knocked. Not too long after that, an elderly woman with tan skin, brown hair, and a brown nun's outfit with a white collar. She was surprised to see Yusaku in the condition he was in, so she brought him into the dining room for him to rest. "You look like you've run into some of Satellite's worst," she said. "Here, have some water."

"Thank you," he said, taking the bottle.

"So, what brings you here? You don't look like you're from Domino City, young man."

"I'm not. I'm from Den City. I'm here to talk to Blister."

"Ah, then you must be here to look for Yusei, right?" The old woman's question surprised Yusaku, who wasn't planning on telling her why. "That look on your face tells it all. I've known that Yusei was missing for the past four days. I haven't told Jack, Crow, or any of their friends because I didn't want them to worry."

"I see. I don't blame you one bit. So, you must be Martha."

"That's right. I'll go get Blister." She went into another room, leaving Yusaku with Ai and a bottle of water. He checked his phone and got a text from Kolter. It was asking if he found Blister yet. He responded that he found where he was supposed to go as well as mentioning the trouble he ran into. Soon, the door opened and a shaggy looking man with green pants, a white shirt, green vest, and messy brown hair greeted him.

"You're here to see me?" he asked, getting a nod from the Duelist. "Come with me." Yusaku followed Blister to his office, which was a living area with a couch, a rug, a coffee table, and a computer. "So, you're Yusaku, I take it? Kolter told me about you. From what he said, I expected you to be older."

"Sorry to disappoint," Yusaku said. "Do you have any leads on Yusei's whereabouts?"

"Nothing past the note, I'm afraid. Yusei usually kept to himself when something was on his mind. He wasn't one who liked worrying his friends."

"I can relate to that keeping to myself part."

"I bet you could. Did you contact anyone else before coming here?"

"Just a waitress named Stephanie at the Café la Geen. She told me about Akiza Izinski's parents, Officer Trudge, Mina Simington, Carly Carmine, and the old woman who was Yusei's landlady, as well as the staff and students at Duel Academy."

"Well, I have a few more contacts for you, kid," said Blister. "Bolt Tanner, Kalin Kessler, Misty Tredwell, and Yusei's old friends at his hideout. I'd have mentioned Greiger, but he lives in South America."

"Thanks," said Yusaku. "I'll be sure to talk to them."

"One more thing: You might want to be careful talking to that last bunch. Nervin's a nervous wreck as it is and Rally, along with Leo and Crow, are the closest things to little brothers Yusei has."

"Dually noted." With that, Yusaku left the orphanage to look for the contacts Blister gave him. He saw a statue made of scrap metal. It resembled a legendary Duel Monster. "Ai, do you know what that monster looks like?"

" _Yeah,"_ said the AI. _"It looks like Firewall Dragon. Only you know, without the circle on its head."_

"I mean, what kind of info do you have on it."

" _Okay, okay, I'll check."_ It took a minute, but Ai finally found the answer that Yusaku was looking for. _"It says here that that monster is Stardust Dragon, a Level 8 Synchro Monster with plenty of bite. While it only has 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF, its status as a Level 8 Monster comes courtesy of its special ability, which negates a destruction effect and destroys the source card. You have to tribute Stardust in order to activate it, but it can come back at the end of the turn."_

"Quite a special dragon, don't you think?" said a voice. Yusaku turned and saw Martha approaching. "That Stardust Dragon is Yusei's main monster, a protector much like him. Our old friend Mr. Bashford put that statue together after Crow brought him here. He lives with us, but I recommend you don't tell him about Yusei's current status."

"Understood," Yusaku said. "And thank you again, Miss Martha."

"It's my pleasure, young man. Now, you go and find Yusei." Yusaku nodded and set out for his original objective. He took a picture of the Stardust Dragon statue before doing so, making sure he had something to show Kolter when he got back to the food truck. He looked at the Duel Highway, seeing several monsters on the move, projected thanks to KaibaCorp's technology. He grew more and more interested as he looked, but he wanted to see a Duel Runner up close.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kolter was enjoying his time serving his customers. He called his food the best that Den City had to offer. He was especially glad that people in New Domino knew what a sandwich was. He was cleaning off the counters when a man in a white shirt, black slacks, and black shoes approached the stand. He had black hair that came down to his neck and bangs in front of his face. The man also had a tan and a scar on his face. "How's it going, sir?" Kolter greeted. "What'll it be today?"

"A hot dog and a soda sound good," the man said. "I need a break from this case I'm working on."

"Oh, so you're Sector Security, huh? In that case, no charge."

"Ah, well thank you. Hey, listen, you're from Den City, right? I have a friend in the Satellite who said that a couple of people were coming from there to help with this case."

"This friend of yours wouldn't happen to be named 'Blister', would he?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You're talking to one. The name's Kolter. A friend of mine went to meet Blister where he's at."

"The name's Trudge. So, what do you know about Yusei's disappearance?"

"That he left a coded message. As far as I know, me and my friend are the only two from Den City who managed to decipher it and decided to come here."

"I know that Den City has a reputation for computer geeks. Are you and your friend hackers like Blister?"

"That depends if I can trust you."

"Good answer. Anyway, do you think you can help find Yusei?"

"We're working on it."

"That's good to know. We could use all the help we can get," Trudge said as he left. "See you later, Kolter."

"Yeah, see you later, Officer." After Trudge left, Kolter's phone rang. "Kolter here," he greeted.

" _Kolter, it's Yusaku,"_ said the younger hacker.

"How goes the search?"

" _I met up with Blister. In addition to the contacts that that Stephanie girl gave me, he gave me a list of a few more. Sure enough, Tanner was one of them."_

"That one doesn't surprise me one bit. I came across a contact of my own as well. It was Trudge."

" _So, Officer Trudge paid the stand a visit? That's what I call a 'coincidental fortune'."_

"You got that right. Ai's not giving you any trouble, is he?"

" _No, but then again, I had him on mute until I left the orphanage. I got something pretty cool to show you once I get back there. It's a picture, but I'm afraid that if I sent it over the network, Lightning might intercept it and he and Windy would know what we're up to."_

"Got it. See you when you get back, bud."

* * *

In the downtown area, Skye was continuing the search on her end. She wasn't having much luck on her end other than her contact with Carly, but she figured that there might be some clue as to Yusei's whereabouts around there. She stopped for a second after seeing a dress a window. It was a white wedding dress, which made her blush at the thought of wearing it. She shook her head, remembering that she had a mission to do. She looked at her phone for an article she picked up regarding Team 5D's. In addition to Yusei, she saw a redheaded woman wearing a red motorcycle outfit and a hair-curler holding her bangs up.

She also saw a man with spikey blonde hair and a white motorcycle outfit, a young man with orange hair and a brown outfit, twin children with green hair – the boy's in a ponytail and the girl's in pigtails – and another young man with dark blue hair, blue jeans, and a white jacket. "So, Team 5D's win the WRGP, save the city from total destruction, and then vanish without a trace?" she asked. "These guys must be phantoms. I wonder what this 'Yusei' guy is like." She stopped by the bus station as the passengers were getting off, seeing a familiar face. "Yusaku?"

"Skye?" he asked, just as surprised as her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing."

"Well, ladies first." They looked around before the brunette grabbed her friend's hand and took him somewhere private to talk. She took him to an alleyway, so no one would listen.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our hang-out day. I was brought here by a friend of mine to look for Yusei Fudo, who's been missing for the past four days. I was really looking forward to strengthening our newfound friendship, Yusaku, but I guess I wound up straining it."

"Hey, you didn't strain it. You had your reasons. I'm actually here for the same thing."

"Wait, so you know a hacker friend as well?"

"Yeah, I do. In fact, I was going to meet him at the Clock Tower Plaza to show him a picture I took."

"Wait, is it the owner of Café Nom?" Skye asked, getting a nod from her friend. "Yusaku, how many other secrets do you have?"

"I was going to tell you at the Starlight Road," he said. "I trust you, you know."

"Then maybe we should have our hang-out day while we're here. In the meantime, let's meet up with that friend of yours so we can compare notes."

"Sounds good. The hot dog and coffee are on me."

"Well, ain't this cute," said a voice. The pair of classmates turned around and saw a thug approaching. He was bald, had on a vest and a pair of slacks, and had a mark on his face. "Hey, cutie. Why don't you ditch the zero and I'll be your hero?"

"Funny," Skye said. "The only zero I see around here is you." That only made the thug chuckle as he approached both Den City Duelists. Yusaku grabbed a trash can lid, tossed it to a ladder, and had it come down on the thug's head. "Nice shot."

"Let's go," Yusaku said, grabbing Skye's head as they ran. Given the head start they had, Yusaku took that opportunity to come up with a plan. He found an old building that was unoccupied, so he took Skye inside. "Stay here until I get done with this guy."

"What about you?"

"You're about to figure out another secret." She saw Yusaku put on a hoodie, pull up the hood over his eyes, and equip a voice filter on his ear, which reached down to his mouth. He then stepped outside to challenge the thug.

"Oh, so you want to take me on too?" the thug asked after seeing the hooded Yusaku.

"Yes, but in a Duel," the Den City Duelist said, his voice filtered by the device. Luckily, Yusaku was able to acquire a Duel Disk that had the Extra Monster Zones while in the Satellite.

"Okay then, you little punk! I'll take you on!"

"LET'S DUEL!" They both exclaimed.

 **Yusaku: 4000 LP; Thug: 4000**

"I'll start things off!" he exclaimed. "I'll set a monster in Defense Mode, followed by two more face-downs! That'll be that for now!"

"Okay, you little punk! It's my draw! I send Phantom Steamroller to my graveyard to Special Summon Goblin Steamroller to the field!" The monster that was played had the upper body of a goblin while its lower body was a roller that was normally found on a steamroller machine.

 **Goblin Steamroller  
LVL: 5  
[Fiend/Effect]  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 0**

"And since it was sent from my hand to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon my Phantom Steamroller to my field." The monster that the thug had summoned out was a ghost with a roller on the bottom.

 **Phantom Steamroller  
LVL: 4  
[Zombie/Effect]  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

" _Aw glitch!"_ Ai said.

"'Glitch' is right," said Yusaku. "Steamroller Monsters have a Piercing Effect, which spells trouble for us."

"You got that right, my friend. Go, Goblin Steamroller! Flatten that monster to the pavement!" The Goblin Steamroller charged for Yusaku's face-down monster, which flipped face-up and formed a shield made of tiny squares. This caused a stalemate with neither side losing a monster.

 **Dotscaper  
LVL: 1  
[Cyberse/Effect]  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2100**

"I believe you remember what happens when a monster in Attack Mode attacks a Defense Mode monster and they have the same points. Neither monster is destroyed, and we take no damage."

"Well, that just gives me an opportunity to attack with Phantom Steamroller!"

" _He's crazy!"_ exclaimed Ai.

"Oh no he's not!"

"Yusaku's right," Skye told herself. "Phantom Steamroller can only attack the opponent directly when they have a monster out on the field. That Dotscaper of his can't block it." Phantom Steamroller phased through Dotscaper and hit Yusaku directly. ( **Yusaku: 4000 LP - 2000 LP** )

"You're up, my friend," said the thug.

"Before I draw this turn, I activate the Trap Card Cynet Gain," Yusaku announced. "Since I took damage with a Cyberse-type Monster on the field, I get to add a Cyberse-type to my hand. And I believe he's ready to be summoned out as well. I call out Cyberse Synchron!" What came from the card was a metal circle with spikes on the back and a pair of eyes in the center.

 **Cyberse Synchron  
LVL: 1  
[Cyberse/Tuner/Effect]  
ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

"You know, there are some cases where I like to double up, and Cyberse Synchron's effect lets me do just that with a Monster's level. Now, Dotscaper becomes a Level 2 Monster." ( **Dotscaper: LVL 1 - LVL 2** ) "Now, my Level 1 Cyberse Synchron tunes with my Level 2 Dotscaper to Synchro Summon my Level 3 Cyberse Integrator!" Emerging from the light and into the Extra Monster Zone to Yusaku's left was a miniature jet with claws on the bottom as well as a cybernetic box.

 **Cyberse Integrator  
LVL: 3  
[Cyberse/Synchro/Effect]  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Now, I activate Dotscaper's special ability from my Graveyard. Since he was sent there, I get to Special Summon him back." Dotscaper reappeared in the second-right Main Monster Zone. "Now, it's time to create the ultimate circuit!" A hexagonal portal appeared with an arrow on each side and corner. "The requirement is one Level 1 Monster. I place Dotscaper in the Link Arrow!" Dotscaper turned into a tornado and went into the arrow pointing behind it. "I Link Summon Link-1 Linkuriboh!" What came out of the portal was a monster with its Link Arrow on its tail, a pair of eyes on its face, and a pair of feet.

 **Linkuriboh  
[Cyberse/Link/Effect]  
[Bottom Arrow]  
ATK: 300 LINK-1**

"Now, I activate the special ability of my Cyberse Integrator, which allows me to Special Summon a Cyberse-type Tuner Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode. I Special Summon Cyberse Synchron again!" Cyberse Synchron popped back up next to Cyberse Integrator. "Now, I activate Cyberse Synchron's special ability, which allows me to double Cyberse Integrator's level." ( **Cyberse Integrator: LVL 3 - LVL 6** ) "Now, Cyberse Synchron tunes with my now Level 6 Cyberse Integrator! I Synchro Summon the Cyberse Quantum Dragon!" Emerging from the light was a large cybernetic dragon that had a white and blue mane, a pair of large wings, and large legs.

 **Cyberse Quantum Dragon  
LVL: 7  
[Cyberse/Synchro/Effect]  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"What the hell is that monster!?" the thug asked in astonishment.

"You're undoing," answered Yusaku. "I activate Linkuriboh's special ability. By sacrificing it, I can knock off all the Attack Points of your Phantom Steamroller." ( **Phantom Steamroller: 2000 ATK - 0 ATK** ) "Now, Cyberse Quantum Dragon, Attack Goblin Steamroller!"

"You're not going to get much damage in. You lowered Phantom's Attack, not Goblin's!"

"And this is where Cyberse Quantum Dragon's Effect activates. On the first attack, you take no damage because Goblin Steamroller goes back to your hand. After that, the Quantum Dragon can initiate a second attack!" The thug was surprised by the effect overall, as Goblin Steamroller was sent back to his hand while Phantom Steamroller was back in the Graveyard. ( **Thug: 4000 LP - 1500 LP** ) "I end my turn by placing one card face-down.

"Okay, then I draw! I summon Gardna Steamroller!" The monster that came out was a Fiend with two large shields on its arms and the usual roller on its lower body.

 **Gardna Steamroller  
LVL 4  
[Fiend/Effect]  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2600**

" _Okay, there is no way that this card can have a Piercing Effect,"_ said Ai.

"You're right. It doesn't," Yusaku responded. "But it can switch the battle position of a monster on the field, as well as the Attack and Defense stats."

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" exclaimed the thug. ( **Cyberse Quantum Dragon: ATK 2500 - 2000; DEF 2000 - 2500** ). Yusaku, Ai, and Skye saw that Cyberse Quantum Dragon was switched to Defense mode. Now, I activate the Spell Card Shield & Sword! Thanks to this bad boy, the original Attack and Defense of both of our monsters are switched." ( **Cyberse Quantum Dragon: ATK 2000 - 2500; DEF 2500 - 2000** ) ( **Gardna Steamroller: ATK 0 - 2600; DEF: 2600 - 0** ) "Now, Gardna Steamroller, flatten that Cyberse Quantum Dragon!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Cybernetic Ricochet! This Duel's over because when you attack a Cyberse Monster, all the attacking Monster's Attack Points go straight to you as damage!"

"What!?" The thug couldn't help but watch as Gardna Ricochet bounced off the trap and flattened him instead. ( **Thug: 1500 - 0** )

"Now, I suggest you get out of here and don't mess with anyone else," Yusaku told the thug, who was frightened into running away. Yusaku saw that the coast was clear, so he took off his hood and the filtering device and signaled for Skye to come out of hiding, which she took. He also had Ai on mute, so he wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Yusaku, that was incredible!" she exclaimed, happy that he won.

"Not really. I've had closer encounters with a toothpick."

"So, when were you going to tell me about you being Playmaker?"

"I was going to tell you everything at the Stardust Road, where we originally planned to meet. Ai, Takeru, Flame, Kolter, Jin…Those are just allies. I figured if I could use anyone for a friend, it's you. Someone to keep me anchored."

"Then you can count on me. Now, let's get back to the Café Nom to meet up with Kolter."

"Got it." With that, the two of them headed back to the Clock Tower Plaza, not knowing about a figure that was on a nearby roof. It was a young woman with long blonde hair reaching down to her ankles, a white motorcycle outfit, charcoal grey padding, a red undershirt, and eyes as green as Yusaku's.

"That kid is good," she said to herself in a French accent. "Maybe he might be the reason we find Yusei. I'm looking forward to the day he gets on a Duel Runner."

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

 **Let the records show that this was my longest document for a** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **story. I've never done a crossover with this franchise before, so this might not be the best one. Anyway, that's the pilot chapter for this. Hope you enjoy it. Also, the Steamroller archetype is one of my own creation, as are Cynet Gain and Cybernetic Ricochet.**

 **EDIT: I originally had this listed as a _VRAINS/5D's_ crossover, but at Naito Writer's recommendation, I have this under the _VRAINS_ fandom until it gets more of a following.**


	2. The New Partnership

**Before I get started on this chapter, for those of you who scrutinized the Duel in the last chapter, I forgot about the Extra Monster Zone rule when writing it. It was the very first time I've written in a full Duel, so thank you for pointing that out. I also fixed the Linkuriboh typo. I'll try to do better in the future as well. Also, Naito Writer's cooking something up as well. I hope you enjoy it and this chapter.**

* * *

 **The New Partnership**

At the Fountain Plaza, Kolter got finished with serving his latest customer. He saw that the sun was about to set, so he was going to close up shop and head back to the garage. He closed the window, drew back the awning, and retracted the ledge before heading out the back and into the driver's seat. He saw Yusaku approaching but was also shocked to see Skye with him. Naturally, he got in the seat, put on a hat that covered his eyes, and waited for the two to pass. "It's okay, Kolter," Yusaku said. "Skye knows."

"Man, I hate when this disguise fails," said the oldest of the three, who took off his hat. "So, you told her everything, huh? You must really trust her."

"I figured out when Yusaku Dueled earlier to get this punk off our backs," said Skye.

"You…Yusaku!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Kolter. He was disguised."

"Had the hoodie, the voice filter, and a different Duel Disk," Yusaku said. "We're covered."

"You know, you worry me sometimes," said Kolter, prompting Yusaku and Skye to look at each other and laugh. "Just get in the truck." The two teenagers did as they were told. Once they were in, Kolter took off to the garage. "Okay, so you figured out that Yusaku and Playmaker were the same person, right, Skye?"

"Correct," Skye answered.

" _You should've seen the look in her eyes,"_ Ai said. _"You can tell that there's a spark between the two."_

"I knew having you off mute was a bad idea," said Yusaku, who put him back on mute while he and Skye were blushing. "Hey, Kolter, can you stop by the Starlight Hotel? It's where Skye's staying, and I don't want her seeing Blister's place."

"What's wrong with me staying with you guys? Is it because you're scared to have a woman in the group?" Skye asked, mainly teasing Yusaku.

"No. Instead, there are three reasons why I don't want you to see this hideout: 1) You're a woman who's been shaped by the tragedy you and your brother suffered ten years ago. You deserve to have the best accommodations; 2) Zaizen would kill me if he found out you and I slept in the same room, even if we didn't get involved; and 3) We have roaches and the couches are quite musty. Blister didn't bother to upgrade his furniture before moving to set up shop in the Satellite."

"Oh. So, you're thinking of my well-being?"

"That's correct."

"We're here," Kolter said. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night with her, Yusaku?" The cook's comment only got a glare from the two teenagers. "Okay, okay. Before she gets out of the truck, though, what was that picture you wanted to show me?"

"Oh right." Yusaku got his phone out and showed Kolter and Skye the picture of the Stardust Dragon statue. Kolter whistled at it.

"I don't know who designed this, but he did a bang-up job. Those guys at SOL Tech can't make a statue in Link VRAINS that great. No offense."

"None taken, Mr. Kolter," Skye said.

"It was designed by a junk sculptor named Mr. Bashford," Yusaku said. "According to Yusei's foster mother Martha, he designed that after Yusei and Crow Hogan convinced him to move into Martha's place. Of course, Crow had to beat him in a Duel first, one that Yusei, Jack Atlas, and apparently Blister watched."

"Awesome," said Kolter. Yusaku got out and helped Skye out of the truck. He stood and watched her go into the hotel, sharing a smile with her as well. When she went inside, Yusaku turned around and saw Ai and Kolter with a teasing look on their faces.

"Not one word out of you two."

" _~Yusaku and Skye, sitting in a tree…~"_ Ai began, getting on Yusaku's nerves.

"~…K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Kolter finished.

"Should I tell Ai about your little discussion with Emma, Kolter?" Yusaku said, getting the older to can it. "It seemed to me like you two were having a blast discussing hot dogs."

"Sorry, bud. She's not my type. I like girls who actually know what a sandwich is." Yusaku smirked and got back in the truck.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a part of the Satellite, Blister was heading towards an abandoned subway tunnel. He checked to make sure he wasn't being followed before heading downstairs. He came across a group of people that he wanted to meet there. One had blue hair, a pair of glasses, a white shirt, green vest, and a pair of khakis. Another had light brown hair in a blue bandanna, a green shirt within a blue shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. A third one had brown hair, a green T-shirt, a brown vest, and black jeans. He was also overweight. As for the fourth one, he had red hair, a black shirt, blue jeans, and a brown vest, as well as a small mark on his face. "Good to see you guys are still here," Blister said.

"Hey, Blister," the fat one said.

"How's it going, man?" asked the one in the bandanna.

"I've been well," the hacker answered. "It looks like Rally grew and got a haircut."

"Well, I was long overdue," said the redhead. "So, what brings you here?"

"I don't suppose you heard, have you?"

"Heard what?" the blue-haired one asked. "Wait, you mean Yusei?"

"Ah, so you do know. That's good. I won't have to explain the full story then. Yusei sent a coded message that managed to attract attention from Den City. A contact of mine from there is here and he brought a friend who's been asking around about him. If there's any way you can help him, do it. We need Yusei back."

"Of course," said the one in the bandanna. "We'll help in any way we can."

"Well, you can start by cleaning up the place," said a female voice. Blister shone his flashlight and saw Emma standing nearby. "I know this isn't where you're set up, Blister."

"Nope," said Blister. "Afraid not. I didn't even know you were here, Emma."

"I pulled in last night. So, you guys must be Yusei's friends. You could clean the place up a bit. Have some better lighting at least."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid they patched up our skylight," the fat one said. "We're almost done with the roach problem, though."

"Guys, this is Emma Bessho," Blister said, introducing them to the girl. "Emma, these are Yusei Fudo's friends. The one with the glasses is Nervin, the one with the bandanna is Blitz Boylston, the fat one is Tank, and the one with the mark is Rally Dawson. Emma's from Den City, but she's not the contact I was talking about."

"About that contact," Emma said. "Is he a hacker who runs a food truck in the Den City Plaza?"

"Normally, yes. Pretty skilled too."

"Better than you?"

"I wouldn't go that far. He does have a friend with him as well. From what I've seen, this kid's pretty bright. He managed to get away from some thugs after knocking them out."

"Hold on, Blister. Does this kid have blue hair with pink highlights and stand about yay tall?" Emma asked, using her hand to figure his height.

"Yep."

"Yusaku. That means that Kolter's here too. What are they doing here?"

"Obviously, they're looking for Yusei just like us, and most likely for the same reason."

"Then we had better help Yusaku out," Rally said, determined to meet the secret hero. "Where can we find him?"

"I brought a little friend with me who happens to like him. For obvious reasons, her brother has expressly forbidden her from coming to the Satellite. Chances are, she had a reunion with him. If anyone knows where he and Kolter are, it's her."

"Well then, it sounds like you better meet up with her," Blister said.

"I was going to. I had to look for you first. Later." After she left, the guys got back to talking.

"She's cute, but she's got quite an attitude," said Blitz.

"Yeah well, she might be one of the reasons we find Yusei," Blister responded. "I have to get back to Martha's place and check and see how Kolter's doing. You guys go see what you can find to help Yusaku, got it?"

"Roger that."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Starlight Hotel, Skye was getting ready for bed. After the exciting day she had, she needed the rest. The downside was that Yusaku wasn't with her, but they both knew that Akira wouldn't be too happy if he was. She checked her messages and got one from Yusaku wishing her a good night's rest, to which she responded in kind. She decided that it was about time she checked in with Akira, so she gave him a call. _"Hello, Skye,"_ he greeted warmly, happy that his sister was alright. _"I'm glad to see you're still alright."_

"Of course I am," she said. "Emma's a good partner to have, even if we did split up."

" _You two split up? I take it she went to the Satellite sector then?"_

"That's right. I was told not to go there. I did get a contact, though. A reporter by the name of Carly Carmine agreed to let me know if she found anything. After Emma and I split up, I wasn't alone for long. Yusaku managed to get me away from a mugger."

" _What!? Yusaku is there!?"_

"Not so loud, Akira," Skye said, mildly teasing her brother. "You don't want your bosses finding out about Yusaku, now do you?"

" _Very funny, Skye,"_ said the older Zaizen. _"I don't know what Yusaku is doing in New Domino City, but I must look at it as a blessing. Form a partnership with him and use that to find Yusei."_

"Already formed, but it's not just a partnership. Yusaku and I already trust each other, so we'll have each other's backs. Of course, if he goes to the Satellite, I'll have to stay at the hotel or at the Café Nom with Mr. Kolter."

" _That sounds like a plan. If Emma finds out that Yusaku is there, then both teams will need to form a partnership. The more people we have to look for Yusei, the better."_

"Just what I was thinking."

" _That's good. Anyway, get your sleep, Skye. You need it if you and Yusaku are to continue your search tomorrow."_

"Got it. Goodnight, Akira."

" _Goodnight."_ After they hung up, Skye was about to head to bed before she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Emma waving at her, so she opened the door.

"Hey, Emma. What did you find?"

"I happened to have found Yusei's friends at his old hideout while looking for an associate of mine and apparently Kolter's," the older girl answered. "But enough about that. Why didn't you call and tell me that Yusaku was here?"

"Because I didn't know until he got off the bus that came from the Satellite. Yusaku saved me from a mugger earlier today and I couldn't be more grateful. His friend Mr. Kolter is here as well."

"Trust me, I know. Kolter and I have a common contact in a man named Blister, who apparently met Yusaku himself. So, where is Yusaku? I thought with you two dating, he'd be sleeping with you."

"As if I'd give you the satisfaction of knowing my sex life if I had one. We're not dating. We formed a partnership based on the trust we already established with each other. It's to find Yusei and bring him back to Domino City."

"Keep telling yourself that. You like him."

"Just go back to your room," Skye ordered, shoving Emma out the door.

"I'm just saying!" Emma exclaimed. "Don't be surprised if Yusaku shows up at your door with flowers in his hand!"

"Go to sleep, Emma!"

"Sheesh. Can't take a joke, can she?"

* * *

At Blister's hideout, Kolter was looking on the computer for more information on Yusei and Team 5D's. Naturally, he needed this to narrow the search, but so far, he didn't know where he could find any beyond what they already know. He then got an idea that he would need Yusaku's help for, so he looked at the couch, but couldn't find his teammate there. The only thing there was his Duel Disk, which Ai popped out of. "Hey, where'd he run off to?" Kolter asked.

" _He stepped out,"_ Ai said. _"I know Yusaku is, well, Yusaku, but he could've brought me along at least."_

"I think that's why he stepped out. Something's on his mind."

" _It might begin with an 'S' and end with an 'e', if you catch my drift."_

"Good one. There might be hope for him yet."

" _Thank you. I'm here all week."_

* * *

On the rooftop, Yusaku decided to get some fresh air. It was dark out now, so that means that the crazy ones were out and about. He took a deep breath and looked up in the sky. He saw several stars, an unusual sight for a large city. He took a closer look and found himself in awe. A formation of stars formed what looked like the head of a dragon. Another formation took the form of the Millennium Symbol from Ancient Egypt. Soon, it was clear to Yusaku that Domino City was home to legends…and he was standing in the middle of it. When he thought about it, it made him feel insignificant.

It was overwhelming to him that he felt like it could be fate that the stars were out. "I knew Yusei and Yugi were born here. I had no idea that I'd be overwhelmed by a cluster of stars in the sky, though," he said to himself.

"… _Yusaku…"_ a bold voice said, getting Yusaku's attention. He looked and saw that he was in a dark room with stars surrounding him. A figure appeared behind him, having magenta hair pointing in five directions with several blonde bangs, five of them lining up with the magenta. He had purple squared eyes, a black shirt, blue pants, black pointed leather boots, and an upside-down triangle with the Millennium symbol on it. _"Ah, you heard me. That's good."_

"Yugi?" Yusaku asked. "No wait. You're the Pharaoh, aren't you?"

" _Someone's done their homework. However, Yugi's proven to be the more skilled Duelist between the two of us. He was my very last opponent and he won in our Ceremonial Duel. You may call me 'Pharaoh', 'Atem', or 'Yami Yugi'. That's not why I have appeared to you, though."_

"Then why have you appeared to me, Pharaoh? If this is about Yusei, I'm already on it."

" _That's good,"_ said Atem. _"But Yusei's not the only reason I'm here. I'm here to warn you that you and your friends will be facing a grave threat, one that has a history with him, or more specifically, his father. You must trust your friends to help you deal with this threat, even if you don't see them as such."_

"New threat? Worse than Lightning, SOL Tech, or the Hanoi?" Yusaku's question went unanswered as the Pharaoh turned around with a smile on his face. He disappeared and Yusaku found himself still standing on the building he was on. "Pharaoh, what kind of threat are you talking about? What do you mean?" Before he could mull on it for long, his phone rang. "Hello?" he greeted.

" _Hello, Yusaku,"_ a familiar voice said.

"Is that you, Zaizen? What's up?"

" _What's up is that I know you're in Domino City and I know you've been looking out for Skye as usual. I called to thank you and to help you on this mission. Perhaps it might be a good idea to help look into Yusei's present location by checking another place I do not wish for Skye to be at."_

"Where do you think I should look?"

" _Have you tried checking the Maximum Security Facility? As you can probably tell with that mark on his face, Yusei's been there for a few days and has had quite the impact. He defeated ex-Pro Duelist Bolt Tanner without attacking using an Ancient Treasure Deck belonging to one of the inmates. He also defeated the previous warden using a clustered Deck containing the cards of the inmates. Perhaps you can check there for clues."_

"Thanks for the tip, Zaizen. I was going to check with Tanner anyways once I found him. A contact that Kolter and Emma have in common pointed me towards him and several others, one of which is in Crash Town and four in the Satellite. A local waitress also pointed me towards a few others as well, one of which is Carly Carmine, whom I'm sure Skye told you about, and two are with Sector Security."

" _Then you are making progress? Good. The faster you and Skye find Yusei, the faster you two, Kolter, and Emma can get back to Den City. But try not to rush things. Take all the time you need but let me know how the search goes."_

"Roger that, Zaizen." With that, they hung up, but Yusaku was mulling on the words of both Zaizen and Atem's spirit. _'Zaizen and the Pharaoh are right. If we're going to find Yusei, then we're going to need all the help we can get.'_

* * *

Back in the makeshift living quarters, Kolter saw Yusaku come back in. Saying no words, Yusaku sat in front of the other computer and got to work. "You know we're hacking Sector Security's databank, right?" asked the older of the two.

"I know," said Yusaku. "We need to look into Yusei's history if we're to find any clues to his whereabouts."

" _Well, it's not like you can go in as Playmaker like you did with SOL Tech,"_ said Ai. _"Sector Security has even more security and it's nowhere close to the same pattern."_

"I agree, Ai, but we have to get through. It's not just Yusei's history we need to look into; It's his father's as well. I wound up doing a little stargazing and meeting the spirit of the Pharaoh Atem, the side of Yugi Muto that was called 'Yami Yugi'. You won't believe this, but he warned me of a threat that knew Yusei's father before that Zero Reverse incident happened. Yami wouldn't go into more detail, but I know he knew something."

"You spoke with the Pharaoh?" Kolter asked, skeptical at Yusaku's claims. "The day I believe that is the day Seto Kaiba gets reincarnated and retakes KaibaCorp."

"Then you had better hope that he does because it's true. I also got a call from Zaizen telling me that he wants to help. He also gave me another place to check out."

" _Where at?"_ asked Ai.

"At the Maximum Security Facility, another place I can't bring Skye. Okay, it looks like we're in." They looked into the files on both Yusei and Professor Fudo and found a scientist that was under the latter's employ during the Ener-D Research Project. "It says here that Professor Tala was a scientist who worked for Yusei's father. He was caught multiple times using Ener-D to control other scientists multiple times and was reprimanded for it. After the final time when Professor Fudo and Rex Goodwin caught him, he was fired. He hasn't been seen since then."

"He's probably still alive as well," said Kolter. "It says here that when Zero Reverse happened, he wasn't among the victims."

" _Uh, do either of you mind letting me know what Zero Reverse is?"_ Ai asked.

"Zero Reverse is a tragedy that happened seventeen years before Yusei stepped foot in New Domino City," Yusaku explained. "There was a large number of casualties because of the incident. It also separated the Satellite Sector from the main city, which also caused discrimination towards anyone from there."

" _Really? There's no sign of it."_

"That's because of the Daedalus Bridge," said Kolter. "It wasn't always there. In fact, it wasn't built until Goodwin was beaten by Yusei, Jack, and Crow in a Turbo Duel that determined the fate of the world."

" _That's all well and good, but how is that supposed to help us find this guy?"_

"It adds more clues for us to find," said Yusaku. "Like I said, I'm going to check out the Facility, but I'll have to do it on my own. I can't bring Skye with me."

" _Well, it looks like you've managed to get more info on Yusei and didn't know it."_

"Good eye," Kolter said.

"It says here that Yusei used to be on a Duel Team other than Team 5D's. He was a member of the Enforcers, a four-man team that dedicated themselves to clearing the Duel Gangs out of Satellite. In addition to Yusei, there was also Jack, Crow, and Kalin Kessler. Now I know why Blister recommended him: Kalin is Yusei's best friend."

"It also says that Kalin currently resides in Crash Town, which isn't exactly a Skye-friendly place either. For that one, you'll want to make sure you're on Kalin's good side."

"Damn. I really hate the fact that Zaizen placed the limits he did on her. No Satellite, no Facility, and no Crash Town."

"You two really are getting chummy. You better catch your Z's, Yusaku. Maybe the Pharaoh will appear in another vision."

"Very funny. I think Skye and I will meet up with Sector Security tomorrow. Maybe we'll meet your friend Officer Trudge." With that, they turned off their computers and hit the hay, unaware that the blonde woman from earlier was keeping an eye on Yusaku.

* * *

The next morning, Kolter drove the truck to the Fountain Plaza to set up shop while Yusaku waited for Skye. They looked around and saw the different couples all around again, as well as the businesses that were also opening their doors for the day. They heard a motorcycle approaching, so they looked and saw one approaching them with a familiar driver – Emma. "Hey, boys," she said. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Yusaku asked. He got his answer when he noticed Emma's passenger. Skye took off the helmet to reveal a disgruntled look on her face. "Figures. It appears that wherever Blue Gal is, Ghost Gal's not too far off."

"I guess the same applies outside of Link VRAINS," said Kolter. "So, how'd you figure out?"

"From a shared contact," Emma answered.

"Sounds like Blister gets around then. Alright."

"Alright, that's enough loitering, people. Time to clear," said a gruff voice. They looked and saw Trudge getting out of his patrol car. His passenger was a beautiful bluenette with hazel eyes, a blue jacket with a matching skirt, a white shirt, blue earrings, and brown heels. They could tell that Trudge was cracking a joke because of the smirk on his face. "How's it going, Kolter?" he asked.

"Hey, Officer. Care for a hot dog?"

"Maybe later today when you're still open. I'd like you all to meet Mina Simington. She and I are the main officers behind the search for Yusei."

"It's good to meet you all," Mina said.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Officer Trudge," said Kolter, surprising Yusaku, Emma, and Skye. "Trudge, these are Yusaku Fujiki, Skye Zaizen, and Emma Bessho. Yusaku's the one who met up with Blister in the Satellite."

"Blister said that there'd be two of you, not four," Trudge said.

"We had no idea that Skye and Emma were even here, Officer," said Yusaku. "Apparently, they were sent by Skye's older brother Akira Zaizen, the Security Manager at SOL Technologies."

"I'll be damned."

"Great. The more the merrier," said Mina. "Who else have you made contact with?"

"Stephanie at the Café La Geen and Yusei, Jack, and Crow's foster mother Martha," Yusaku answered.

"Her cooking's great, isn't it?"

"I never got the chance to try it."

"You're missing out. Skye?"

"Carly Carmine," said the girl. They noticed that Mina was looking slightly ticked at the mention of Stephanie and Carly's names. Yusaku and Skye looked at each other with a confused expression.

"Well…good contacts…" Mina said. _'Great. Jack's on the pro circuit and I still have to put up with those two.'_

"As for me, I got to meet Yusei's friends at his old hideout," said Emma.

"You mean Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin?" Trudge asked, getting a nod from the hacker. "Good choices there. By the way, I saw Tanner at the docks earlier today. He said he wanted to meet Yusei's potential rescuers in private. Since Kolter's working, how about you three go to meet him?"

"Us?" asked the three that weren't in the stand.

"Why not?" Mina asked. "You might get more information that'll lead you to Yusei."

"I suppose it's worth a shot," said Yusaku.

"You two go ahead," Emma said. "I know you caught up yesterday, but you might be more effective if you spent more time together. Find Tanner and get what you can out of him."

"Right," said the teenagers, who took off towards the docks.

"And save the baby-making until after the wedding!"

"EMMA!" Skye shouted, getting a laugh out of both Emma and Kolter. "Can you believe her? I'm not ready for that yet."

"Neither am I, but I think you'd be a great mother," said Yusaku.

"Really?"

"Yes, and for three reasons: 1) You're kind and caring. Those are essential to parenthood, especially in this day and age; 2) You'd risk your neck for those you care about without thinking about your own well-being; and 3) You're beautiful, but not vain. Whoever you end up with will be extremely lucky."

"You know, those same three reasons could apply to you. You saved me more than once and even checked up on me, you risked your own life to take down Varis and Bohman more times than I can count, and you clean up real nice, even though you don't care what others think about you. Whoever gets you is lucky, Yusaku."

"If she can get past my PTSD, then I'd consider myself lucky." What Yusaku didn't know was that a small part of Skye hoped that the one she hoped he ended up with was her.

* * *

After a while, they got to the docks. There wasn't anyone around, so they continued searching. Yusaku and Skye found an old warehouse, so they decided to explore it. They found several wooded crates stacked neatly, but no sign of Tanner yet. "Well, we're here," Yusaku said. "No one else is, though."

"No kidding," said Skye. "This place would make for a nice house, don't you think? I mean, you have to remove the crates, but…" Yusaku saw what she was getting at with her creativity, so he kept it up, thankful that Ai was still put on mute.

"Not all of them. Put some together and get a television and couch and you can watch the Pro Duel League matches or even a movie."

"Glad you two have quite the imagination," said a voice. They looked in the rafters and saw a man standing on the beams. He jumped down and joined them on the ground level. It was a well-muscled man whose turquoise hair spiked in several directions. He had grey eyes, criminal marks on both sides of his nose, a black shirt, a brown vest, blue jeans, and brown boots. "You need to get out of here. It's dangerous for you kids to be here."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that. Officer Trudge sent us to look for Bolt Tanner."

"Trudge sent you?" Suddenly, it clicked with the man who he was talking to. "So, you're Yusei's rescuers, huh? I didn't expect someone to be so young."

"You must be Tanner. Well, judging from my meeting with Blister yesterday, I expected an attitude like this."

"Well now, I like your style," said Tanner. "Let's see how you can handle yourself in a Duel."

"Be careful, Yusaku," Skye said. "Dueling against a punk is one thing. An ex-Pro Duelist is a whole different story. You may have beaten Gore but compared to someone who faced-off against Jack Atlas, he's nothing but a rank amateur."

"Understood. Thanks for the tip," Yusaku said, getting his temporary Duel Disk out.

"Time to see how you stack up," said Tanner.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both exclaimed.

 **Tanner: 4000 LP; Yusaku: 4000**

"Seniority rules here!" Tanner said. "I summon Jirai Gumo to the field!" Soon, a giant spider appeared in Tanner's Main Monster Zone, frightening Skye to the point where she hid behind Yusaku.

 **Jirai Gumo  
LVL: 4 EARTH  
[Insect/Effect]  
ATK: 2200/DEF: 100**

"Are you okay, Skye?" Yusaku asked.

"Y-Yeah," Skye said. "It's just that Jirai Gumo is a card that scares the daylights out of me."

"It's okay. It's still the first turn. Besides, when Jirai Gumo attacks, Tanner would have to flip a coin and if he calls it wrong, then he loses half of his Life Points. He keeps it, though, if it's called right."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I took the first turn!" Tanner exclaimed. "I place two cards face-down! Your turn, kid!"

"And I'll gladly take it!" Yusaku said, drawing his card. "Since I don't have a monster on my field, I can Special Summon my Level 5 Linkslayer." Yusaku placed the card on his Duel Disk and a Warrior-like monster with energy blades coming from its fists emerged in Yusaku's Main Monster Zone.

 **Linkslayer  
LVL: 5 EARTH  
[Cyberse/Effect]  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 600**

"Next, I activate Linkslayer's special ability! By sending two cards in my hand to my Graveyard, you lose your two face-down cards!" As Yusaku sent two cards to his Graveyard, Linkslayer dashed and slashed Tanner's two cards. However, a worm-like monster popped up in another of Tanner's Main Monster Zones. "Who would've thought one of those cards was Statue of the Wicked?" Yusaku asked.

"And who would've thought that I'd be facing the legendary Playmaker in New Domino City?" Tanner asked, shocking Yusaku and Skye that he figured it out. "It's no coincidence. Playmaker's the only human Duelist who uses Cyberse cards. Those LIGHT and WIND AIs? They're just that."

"You got me. However, Tanner, I'm not the only human who uses Cyberse cards. I happen to have a teammate in Link VRAINS aside from Blue Gal and Ghost Gal. I won't say his name whether you win this Duel or not, but his alias is Soulburner."

"The Salamangreat user? I forgot about him. You might need him for backup in case you go to Link VRAINS while you're here."

"Dually noted. Now, I summon Dotscaper to my field!"

 **Dotscaper  
LVL: 1 EARTH  
[Cyberse/Effect]  
ATK: 0/DEF: 2100**

"And since I have at least one Cyberse-type on my field, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary as well!" What came up in a third one of Yusaku's Main Monster Zones was a female monster in a dress, stockings, and cape. She had blue hair and a visor over her eyes and a tablet in her hand.

 **Backup Secretary  
LVL: 3 LIGHT  
[Cyberse/Effect]  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 800**

"Now, it's time to build the ultimate circuit!" Yusaku exclaimed, much to Tanner's shock.

"Be prepared, Tanner," Skye said. "You're about to see a Link Summon up close and personal."

"The requirement is at least two Cyberse-types! I place Linkslayer, Dotscaper, and Backup Secretary in the Link Arrows!" The three aforementioned monsters turned into tornados and entered the top, bottom, and bottom-right Link Arrows. "Link the Circuit! I Link Summon Link-3 Encode Talker!" Standing at the Extra Monster Zone was a monster with white armor with green linings. The shield it wielded shared the same color scheme, as well as a green diamond in the middle.

 **Encode Talker  
LIGHT  
[Top Arrow] [Bottom Arrow] [Bottom-Right Arrow]  
[Cyberse/Link/Effect]  
ATK: 2300/LINK-3**

"So, that's a Link Summon, huh?" Tanner asked. "I never thought I'd see one up close."

"If Dotscaper's been sent to the Graveyard for any reason, I can resurrect it using its special ability!" Yusaku brought Dotscaper back and placed it right behind Encode Talker. What Tanner took notice of was that his opponent put Dotscaper in Attack Mode. "Now, Dotscaper! Attack Jirai Gumo!"

"You keep this up and I won't even have to attack!"

"You might want to check again, Tanner!" Skye said, having the same smile on her face that Yusaku had on his.

"Because it's right next to Encode Talker's Link Arrow, Dotscaper's protected!" Yusaku explained. "And so are my Life Points! As for Jirai Gumo, it's in big trouble now since its Attack Points get added onto Encode Talker's! **(Encode Talker: 2300 ATK -** **4500 ATK)** Now, Encode, time to say goodbye to JIrai Gumo! Attack!" Encode Talker jumped up and slammed Jirai Gumo with its shield, destroying it. **(Tanner: 4000 LP -** **1700 LP)** "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Not bad, kid! It's my draw!" Tanner exclaimed, drawing his card. "I sacrifice my Wicked Token to summon out a beast with a bit of bite! Come on out, Ushi Oni!" When Tanner played the card, a jar appeared in his Main Monster Zone. What came out of it was a monster with a bull's head, a blue body, and a set of tentacles on its back.

 **Ushi Oni  
LVL: 6 DARK  
[Fiend]  
ATK: 2150/DEF: 1950**

"Don't worry, though, because he won't be around for long. I sacrifice Ushi Oni to Special Summon Giant Ushi Oni!" After Tanner sacrificed the original monster, a new one came out that had the lower body of a spider and the upper blue body of Ushi Oni. Its head was also blue, and it had four eyes.

 **Giant Ushi Oni  
LVL: 8 DARK  
[Fiend/Effect]  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100**

Skye covered her mouth in shock at the sheer size of the new monster. Ai was so shocked that it widened its eye. Yusaku just stood gaping at the monster itself. "I've never seen a monster like that before," said the hacker. "Ai, what do you think of this?" He heard nothing, so he looked at his original Duel Disk and remembered something. "Oh yeah, I had him on mute this whole time. No wonder I was having so much fun."

"Well, can you please unmute him?" Skye asked, worried about what Tanner had in mind.

"It…may be jammed." Skye noted Yusaku's smirk, seeing that he was merely joking. "Besides, whether Tanner knows or not, he can be a bit distracting. Remember when he wouldn't shut up during my Duel against your brother?"

"Good point."

"If you two are done talking amongst each other, I activate the Mystical Space Typhoon!" Tanner exclaimed, playing the Spell Card. It destroyed Yusaku's face-down card, revealed to be Cybernetic Ricochet. "Now, Giant Ushi Oni, attack Encode Talker using Specter's Bite!" Giant Ushi Oni destroyed Encode Talker using its legs. **(Yusaku: 4000 LP -** **3700 LP)** "Next up comes Giant Ushi Oni's special ability! When it destroys a monster, it gets to set its sights on Dotscaper and attack again!" Giant Ushi Oni fired a web from its mouth, wrapped it around Dotscaper, picked it up, and slammed it down, destroying it. **(Yusaku: 3700 LP -** **1100 LP)** "I place one card face-down and end my turn. So, kid, what do you have in mind now?"

"Stopping your Giant Ushi Oni!" Yusaku exclaimed, drawing his card.

"Before you make a move, though, I activate Disappear!" The trap flipped face-up and caused Yusaku's Dotscaper to leave the Graveyard. "With your Dotscaper out of the way, he won't be causing any more trouble!" He then heard Yusaku laugh, which frightened Skye and Ai both, knowing that Yusaku, as neither himself or his alter ego, almost never laughs, especially during a Duel. "What's so funny?"

"For someone who supposedly keeps up with Link VRAINS Duels and Duelists, you apparently haven't seen Dotscaper in action nearly enough. That effect of his also works when he's banished." To demonstrate his point, Yusaku summoned his Dotscaper back to the field. "Now I summon Cyberse Synchron!" Cyberse Synchron appeared in another spot on Yusaku's field.

 **Cyberse Synchron  
LVL: 1 DARK  
[Cyberse/Tuner/Effect]  
ATK: 100/DEF: 100**

"Once per turn, Cyberse Synchron can double the level of a monster on my field, so long as it's Level is 4 or below! I double my Dotscaper's Level!" **(Dotscaper: LVL 1 -** **LVL 2)** "Now, my Level 1 Cyberse Synchron tunes with my Level 2 Dotscaper! I Synchro Summon Level 3 Cyberse Integrator!" As he said this, Cyberse Integrator appeared in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Cyberse Integrator  
LVL: 3 DARK  
[Cyberse/Synchro/Effect]  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

"Thanks to Cyberse Integrator's effect, I can Summon a Cyberse-type Tuner Monster from my Graveyard, so I resurrect Cyberse Synchron!" Cyberse Synchron reappeared in the Main Monster Zone in Defense Mode. "And with that said, the once-per-turn part of his effect resets, so I use it to double my Cyberse Integrator's Level!" **(Cyberse Integrator: LVL 3 -** **LVL 6)** "Now, Cyberse Synchron tunes with my Level 6 Cyberse Integrator! I Synchro Summon the Cyberse Quantum Dragon!"

 **Cyberse Quantum Dragon  
LVL: 7 DARK  
[Cyberse/Synchro/Effect]  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

"That thing's as powerful as Yusei's Stardust Dragon!" Tanner exclaimed.

"Glad you noticed! Since Cyberse Integrator was Synchro Summoned and sent to the Graveyard, I get to draw a card!" He looked at the card he drew and smirked. "My Cyberse Quantum Dragon attacks Giant Ushi Oni!"

"What!? Are you trying to give me this Duel!?"

"At the start of the Damage Step, Cyberse Quantum Dragon's special ability activates! This means that Giant Ushi Oni is sent back to your hand!" Tanner could only watch as his main monster was forced to retreat. "And here's the cherry on top, Tanner: Quantum Dragon can attack again! Go, Quantum Stream!" The Quantum Dragon fired a blast at the wide-open ex-Pro, sending him backwards. **(Tanner: 1700 - LP** **0 LP)**

As Yusaku and Skye approached Tanner, they heard him laughing in joy, much to their confusion. "Oh man!" Tanner exclaimed. "That was one of the best Duels I've ever had!"

"Same here," said Yusaku. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Tanner saw that Yusaku was offering to pick him up off the ground. "Now, I understand that you'll be able to help us find Yusei."

"You got it, Yusaku. And hey, if you want, I can show you two a whole new world of Dueling like you've never seen before. You'll be able to hide your identity as well, so people will think that you and Playmaker are two different people."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"That's right. If I get the okay from Trudge, you'll be able to see what it's like to experience Turbo Duels. If mine and Yusei's little buddy Leo could learn it, so can you. So, what do you say?"

"I'd be more than happy to learn. Maybe we can find some clues that we wouldn't be able to find otherwise."

"It'd cover more ground quicker," Skye said, getting a nod from the hacker. "I just want you to be careful, okay?"

"For you, anything."

"Then it's settled," said Tanner. "We just have to meet up with Trudge and Mina and have you authorized to train and try out for your license."

"Sure thing."

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Trudge exclaimed. Tanner, Yusaku, and Skye met back up with them at Blister's hideout and told him and Mina about the plan. Naturally, they were shocked to find out that Yusaku had beaten Tanner in a Duel. "Tanner, are you really getting rusty that he beat you!?"

"I'm not the one getting rusty here, Trudge," said Tanner. "Yusaku's skilled enough to give any of the Signers a run for their money, even Yusei, Jack, and Crow. He's an expert on Link and Synchro Summoning, but that's as far as I know."

"Well, I hate to say it, but with Yusei missing and the other five Signers out of town, Tanner's our most powerful Duelist. The fact that you beat him, Yusaku, was amazing as it is."

"Yeah, way to go!" Kolter exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"But beating Tanner is one thing. Turbo Dueling is a whole other story. Are you up for it?"

"I am," Yusaku answered

"Great," said Tanner. "Then I'll contact Blister and have him set you up. He'll get you a Duel Runner and you'll be ready to go."

"Get as much practice in as you can, Yusaku," Mina recommended. "The instructor for the Turbo Duel license happens to be Trudge."

"I will," said Yusaku. Trudge and Mina then went back to Sector Security HQ while Tanner left to head back to his place. "So, did you and Emma get any more contacts?"

"Nope," Kolter answered. "Though, word on the street is that somebody else is looking for Yusei as well."

"Friend or foe?" Skye asked.

"Beats me. While you and Yusaku went out to find Tanner, Emma went looking for more potential contacts. So far, she's come up empty."

"Well, that's a bummer."

"I have been listening around and found out that the unknown party that's looking for Yusei is a blonde with really long hair. You might want to check that out. And could you please get Ai off mute?"

"I will after I come back," Yusaku said. "Right now, I have to get Skye back to her hotel room."

"Well, have fun, you two. And keep it kid-friendly."

"Funny." With that, Yusaku and Skye left the hideout and headed for the hotel. _'I'm sure that if I can put myself in Yusei's shoes, then I'll be able to find him,'_ Yusaku thought _'If it includes Turbo Dueling, then I'll be up for it. I know I must prepare for challenges on the road. I also know I have the support of my allies, especially Skye, Ai, and Kolter.'_

CHAPTER 2 END

* * *

 **Okay, and that's chapter 2. I think that Duel turned out better than the first one did.**


End file.
